Robert Stainton
DO NOT VANDALIZE PAGES LIKE THIS. Robert Wolfgang Stainton (born under Wolfgang Günther Stainton), better known as Robert W. Stainton and Robert Stainton, is a German-American animator, actor, voice actor, director, prop maker, street artist, activist, businessman, singer, musician, entrepreneur, and producer who is the creator of Greeny Phatom, Jeb City, the new Raggedy Ann & Andy animated series, Greeny LOL and Greeny Phatom: The Xperience. He was also the inventor of Greenytoons. He had re-founded Greenyworld Studios in 1997, and founded EPXVRBDW Animation in 2003. Robert Stainton playes the voices of Little Guy, Santed Sailor, Little Guy 8, among other character in the Greenytoons. Robert is the founder and CEO of Stainton Enterprises. Robert lives in various different homes with his daughters Crystal Stainton and Valerie Michaels-Stainton, his five sons Abdul Stainton, George Stainton, Daniel Stainton, Robert "Jake" Stainton, Jr., and Mike Stainton, along with his pet Siberian husky, Robbie, his pet Buff Orpington hen-rooster cross chicken Buffy, his pet Savannah cat named Mick, his pet tuxedo cat Marvin, his pet tan-colored flamepoint cat named Elvis, his pet Chartreux cat Keeva, his pet Rough Collies Foxy Flanagan and Colleen, his pet Alston's brown mouse Bridgette, his pet golden pheasant bird Baker, and his pet house sparrow, Mags. He is married to American-Canadian artist, animator, actress, and LGBT activist Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels. Robert is the youngest of 9 brothers. He is a Republican. History He was born in Chicago, Illinois on September 2, 1967 at Chicago Hospital for Women and Children to a German father and a American mother, one hour before his sister Rebecca Stainton. By birth, and like all of his other family members from the Arnold/Shelly line, he was granted dual citizenship on the basis of his parental origin. According to a 2012 interview, his father left Germany after the Nazi Party rose to power. Robert was born with the name Wolfgang and the middle name Günther, as his mother, Shelly, wanted to name him for the classical composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, but his father, Arnold, wanted none of her involvement in naming him. A year after his birth, he was renamed Robert Wolfgang Stainton. As a kid, he enjoyed drawing ants, and he loved watching German films (this obsession is what inspired the 1995 television series Greeny Phatom). He also began his Raggedy Ann & Andy obsession as a kid also. Robert's father was also an animator who worked on the ToonWorld (now known as Greenytoons) series The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ. Robert wanted to be an animator just like his father after seeing Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure at the Portage Theater in 1977. Robert attended Alexander Graham Bell School for kindergarten, elementary, and middle school. He attended Chicago Vocational High School for his high school education, and was a quarterback on the CVS Cavaliers football team. Robert's first paid job was being a waiter at the Pizzeria Due on 619 North Wabash Ave in Chicago, where he also sang in a Italian comedy band called Robert's Pizza Bakers who greeted customers for a while, and who released a comedy EP called "Italian Food Songs". which sold about 349,000,000 copies. Robert Stainton created alot of classic cartoons after joining Greetastic (now Greenyworld Studios) for a part-time job, such as his short lived series Dr. Beanson that he made during work on Greeny Phatom. Before he made Greeny Phatom, Dr. Beanson, and other cartoons, Robert had made the giant "falling fruits" for the Bonkers candy commercials. According to a interview in the ''20th Greeny Years'' documentary, the "fruits" are in his garage, but have suffered from dry rot due to Robert's laziness to store well. He has worked on commercials since 1979, when he was at age 12, being the youngest director of a commercial (for Elmers' Glue) in 1980. In 1984, at age 17, he became a member of the cast of The Jeff Jones Show. He played piano in the Jeff Jones Band. Robert showed up at the audition held in Chicago wearing a neck brace, since he was having neck aches at the time. Jake Sanford told him to "use it" and Robert was known for wearing a neck brace nearly all the time. Robert had surgery to remove his body fat the week before, and he was also known for being scraggly. In 1985, at age 18, he and his friend Ulises Tobar started up Greetastic, Inc. in Ulises' garage. Their fathers and Robert's sister Kendall Stainton were early investors in the company. In 1989, at age 22, he thought up an early version of Greeny Phatom, he pitched it to Nickelodeon (who was airing Walter's World at the time), they rejected it because they though it was gonna turn kid's brains into melted ice cream, he also thought of turning the series into a mature series, after the popularity of The Simpsons on Fox, he pitched it to CBS, who rejected the series because they thought it was too childish In 1990, Robert obtained a part-time job at Apple Entertainment, Inc. as a voice actor, musician, and editor. Robert graduated from the University of Chicago with a bachelor's degree in art in 1991. He also made the "letters" for the Nick Jr. "Loretta the Letter Lady" shorts. Robert never felt like Greeny Phatom was ever gonna take off, and nearly called off the show, but a chance meeting with "Weird Al" Yankovic resulted in Robert gaining confidence to start up the series. After Dr. Beanson was cancelled in 2000, when he was 33, he started focusing on Greeny Phatom more. Despite his work not typically being a very lucrative career, he's done so much work that he now owns a ranch where he lives. He married transgender woman Kristian Michaels in 1998. In 2004, he signed a contract with Fox Animation to syndicate Greeny Phatom on saturday nights. (for a short time.) In 2007, 2008, and 2009 he played Bentley the turtle in the DTV films Sly Cooper, Sly Cooper 2, and Sly Cooper 3. In 2009, half a day after the first, official and only airing of the controversial episode, Ofcom said they just didn't like it when Robert was drunk and decided to make it. He was the uncredited Supervising Animator for Hotel Transylvania. He also helped design Mavis and some of the new characters for it's sequel. He also helped Michael Wildshill to create shows and games like New Super Pikachu Bros. series (mashup/crossover game franchise with Minecraft, Portal, Mario, Pokemon etc) and The Axaxins In 2013, Robert Stainton's Greenyworld Studios in conjunction with Mike Bluth's Bluth Entertainment is currently in production on the new incubator animation show coming to GoAnimate called Heck Yeah! Cartoons, formerly Oh Yeah! Cartoons, but changed due to copyright issues, since Oh Yeah! Cartoons was already a show that was owned by Viacom/Nickelodeon. In 2014, Robert purchased The Fool for $900,000,000 from the private collector who had bought it. The guitar made it's public return during the Robert's Pizza Bakers show at the Alerus Center in Grand Forks, North Dakota in 2014. In 2015, Stainton founded Stainton Enterprises, the quickly-growing media, merchandising, advertising, telecommunications, technology and licensing conglomerate. In 2019 at age 52, Robert Stainton started working at Disney after the Disney-Fox merger, causing Greeny Phatom and GreenyWorld Studios to be owned by Disney. Gallery of photos Stainton R.jpg|Robert on a fishing trip Category:Cast and crew